One Step Closer
by Tristana Black
Summary: Para ella el amor siempre había sido un mundo inexplicable, inexplorable e implacable. Nunca se había planteado enamorarse de nadie. Mucho menos de alguien como él. Enamorarse de él era algo que estaba fuera de contexto. Que era algo prohibido. Pero, ¿qué no lo prohibido hace que quieras más las cosas? ¿Que lo desees aún más? Nunca comprendió el por qué.


**Ufffff... ha pasado muchísimo desde que no escribía nada. La verdad es que estos últimos meses (o años) no me había llegado la musa de la inspiración y sinceramente después de esto, dudo mucho que se quede por mucho tiempo. **

**Pero bueno, les dejo este songfic nuevo. ¿Adivinan de quien es? Pues claro que de Sirius X Hermione. Ya saben que esta pareja me puede encantar. ASí que les dejo esto. La canción es "A thousand years - Christina Perri" y decirles que es super cursi, ya saben que amo lo cursi =P**

**En fin, como todos saben, hago esto sin fines de lucro y todo (tanto escenarios y personajes) pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Espero que la disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndola.**

* * *

_** One Step Closer**_

**Por Tristana Black**

Los reflejos del sol se movían en sus dedos con formas multiformes en tonos naranjas. El collar de cristal cortado hacía la ilusión de un arcoíris en su propia habitación. En su espalda, en su cabello negro como la noche. Le pasó un dedo por el cabello, retirándole un pequeño mechón de los ojos para poder observarle el rostro que tanto la cautivaba.

Ladeó la cabeza, pensativa. Había sido la locura más grande que había cometido en su vida, y aun así, no se arrepentía. No… todo lo contrario. Quería disfrutar de él otra vez, que se quedaran así para siempre, sin moverse, sin despertar, sin dejar de sentirlo a su lado, sin abandonar su entintada piel, delineada por su delicado dedo sin despertarlo. Así quería quedarse siempre. Observándolo, tocándolo, amándolo.

No sabía en qué momento había sucedido, simplemente se había enamorado y no encontraba ninguna explicación porque no la había. En toda su vida había sido razón y nada más. No había cabida para nada más. Sus sentimientos jugaban un papel mucho más minúsculo de lo que podía imaginar antes de conocerlo. No lograba explicarse cómo ella había caído en sus ojos, en su tersa voz. Su cabeza siempre le daba vueltas, casi al punto de explotar. Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho tiempo ya había dejado de lado la razón para hacerle caso al corazón, a la pasión, al deseo. ¿Estaba eso mal?

Para ella el amor siempre había sido un mundo inexplicable, inexplorable e implacable. Nunca se había planteado enamorarse de nadie. Mucho menos de alguien como él. Enamorarse de _él _era algo que estaba fuera de contexto. Que era algo prohibido. Pero, ¿qué no lo prohibido hace que quieras más las cosas? ¿Que lo desees aún más? Nunca comprendió el por qué.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

La taquicardia que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando olía el aroma que emanaba de su túnica no era gracias a ningún hechizo de magia. Era un hechizo diferente, uno del que no podía tener control y la frustraba y enfurecía lo suficiente como para parecer alguien que está inconforme con todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Hermione Granger se debatía internamente y se preguntaba si estaba bien sentir todo eso que sentía. El cómo su estómago se estremecía, su piel se erizaba, cómo las manos le sudaban, la forma en que no podía hablar cuando lo tenía al frente y el rojo que comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas al verlo pasar cerca de ella.

Las sonrisas y palabras cálidas que le regalaba cuando llegaban a encontrarse solos la confundían. ¿Él la querría de la misma forma? ¿Era amor lo que sentía por él o simplemente era capricho por ser algo prohibido para ella? Le doblaba la edad, eso era verdad, pero…. ¿No había un dicho que decía que el amor no tiene edad? ¿O era que simplemente no querían que saliera lastimada por no ser algo recíproco aún sin saber de sus sentimientos hacia él?

El llanto que siempre escondía cuando estaban en Grimmauld Place comenzaba a ser sospechoso y él lo notaba. Podía darse cuenta de ello al sentir su presencia en el marco de la puerta, asomándose por la pequeña abertura que dejaba precisamente para que solamente él la escuchara y que él parecía comenzar a entender.

Un abrazo.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Poder oler su cabello decolorado por el tiempo. Sentir el latido de su corazón debajo de su delicada mano. El terciopelo de su túnica abrazarla para cuidarla del frío. Escuchar su respiración sobre su cabello. Sentir como él absorbía su aroma como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No había pasado por alto como había agarrado uno de sus mechones color castaño y se lo había llevado a la punta de la nariz y empaparse de su olor. Estremecerse con un solo roce de su piel contra la suya. Un beso suave en sus labios y un escalofrío al sentir como se alejaba.

Y luego estaba sola. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había soñado? No, su corazón latía de forma desmesurada y aún tenía su olor en la punta de la nariz. Aquello había sido real, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que significaba eso? ¿La correspondía?

Se miró al espejo sin saber exactamente cómo sentirse porque en realidad no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con precisión. Se había quedado sin habla y eso era algo que no le sucedía todos los días. Lo que si sabía, era que quizás, y sólo quizás, Sirius Black la correspondía. Pero, ¿y si solamente era producto de su imaginación?

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

El vestido color azul marino reflejaba la luz del salón con los brocados de piedra preciosa que estaban incrustados en la tele. Hacían juego con el collar de cristal cortado que su madre le había regalado hacía tiempo atrás. Hubiera deseado que en vez de ser una de sus amigas quien se casara, hubiera sido ella. Hubiera deseado mostrarle a él ese vestido. Que fuera él quien la esperaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Sabía que esos pensamientos eran inútiles porque era imposible que eso fuera real. Sabía que él no la vería porque él no iba a Londres, él no se pasaba por esos rumbos. Él no salía de Grimmauld Place.

La felicidad en el rostro de su amiga la hacía olvidar todo lo que estaba por venirse en el mundo Mágico. Todo lo que podían ganar pero también todo lo que podían perder. Sus amigos eran tan distintos entre ellos, pero al final, todos buscando el mismo final. La seguridad de que ella quizás no tendría ese tipo de finales la entristecía porque no sabía lo que pasaría. Y la incertidumbre de jamás volver a verlo le daban ganas de aplicarse un hechizo para olvidarlo y ya.

No, no podía. Quizás era egoísmo pero tal vez no. No lo sabía aún y quizás jamás lo sabría. Incluso creía que comenzaba a volverse loca porque juraría haberlo visto entre la multitud, en una esquina, observándola. Tan misterioso y atractivo como siempre. Sonrió tan solo de pensarlo y se levantó a bailar con las demás, intentando olvidarlo tan solo por esa noche. Olvidar ése roce, ése olor… ése beso.

La música comenzó a ponerse lenta y decidió ir a sentarse o ir a refrescarse el rostro. Cualquier cosa para salir de ahí. Pero lo que no iba a imaginar era que, antes de bajarse de la pista de baile, una mano rozaría su brazo, haciéndola girar para encontrarse con esos ojos grises que la dominaban por completo.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

El simple roce de su piel con su espalda desnuda le erizaba la piel. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No, no quería preguntarse ello, no quería ahuyentarlo, no ahora mismo que estaba ahí, tan hermoso, con esa sonrisa que la intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo la derretía.

La forma en que él la miraba, como si estuviera intentando encontrar algún defecto en su tersa piel, en su menudo cuerpo al pasar su mano por su cintura. Él también tenía una debilidad por ella. No perdía el habla, pero estaba seguro de que podría perder la cordura en cualquier momento y por primera vez se daba cuenta de que no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. De que fuera prohibido. Le amaba como se amaban ciertas cosas oscuras, como decía aquél poema de Pablo Neruda que ella una vez le leyó frente a la chimenea de Grimmauld Place.

¿No había sido suficiente aquél beso? No, para él no lo era y estaba completamente seguro de que jamás lo sería. Por eso había llegado a esa boda habiendo esperado en vano ser invitado por la castaña. Por eso estaba bailando con ella por primera vez. Porque la deseaba, la quería con él, la amaba. De eso estaba seguro, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

La acercó a él, sintiendo en su pecho el latido de su corazón y como el suyo saltaba de emoción al sentirla así, tan a su lado, tan suya en ese momento. Se acercaba a su rostro para empaparse de su aroma, del olor de su cabello, de su perfume que tanto le gustaba y que cada vez que lo olía deseaba estar a su lado aunque ella no pudiera hablarle y sus mejillas se sonrojaran de forma completamente adorable, de forma tan inocente.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

Ella lo miró confundida. No entendía aún qué era lo que quería, pero no le importaba, pues estaba con ella. Delineó su mano con sus dedos manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando grabar su rostro en sus pensamientos mientras se recargaba en su hombro, absorbiendo su aroma, uno muy distinto a la túnica de terciopelo que podría usar en un día normal.

Sentía su mano en su espalda, haciéndola estremecer con cada caricia de sus dedos. Sonreía de manera estúpida, estaba segura de ello mientras sentía como su corazón podría salir disparado de su pecho. Volvió a observarlo y agachó la mirada. Sin embargo, sus dedos le levantaron el mentón de forma preocupada. ¿Cuánto duraría ese momento? ¿Sería producto de su imaginación a pesar de sentirlo ahí, tan cerca de ella?

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Un beso.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para hacerle entender que eso no era un sueño y era la realidad. Que él verdaderamente estaba ahí. Y él, poco a poco, comenzó a darse cuenta de que Hermione Granger creía que él no era verdad, que podría ser un sueño.

Levantó su mentón y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola, de forma delicada, plasmando en ella lo que sentía en ese momento. Dejándole saber que no iba a irse y que esa noche él era completamente suyo. Ella correspondió el beso de la misma forma, para después comenzar a besarlo con más avidez y sentir la adrenalina recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus manos ya viajaban por el pecho del mago hasta rodear su cuello y enterrar sus dedos en su cenizo cabello, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de su boca y dejándole a él hacer lo mismo con la suya.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada y volvía a sentir esa taquicardia como cada vez que lo veía. Él se sentía igual. Sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, sus manos recorrerle el cuello, sus dedos entre su cabello, la proximidad de su cuerpo con el suyo y poder pasarle los dedos por el costado hasta llegar a la hendidura de su clavícula lo provocaba y se daba cuenta de que a ella le gustaba.

Le recorrió el rostro con la punta de los dedos, retirando uno de sus mechones castaños y pasándoselo detrás de la oreja para observar sus ojos color chocolate, las pecas que le recorrían los pómulos y se encontraban en la nariz, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios, su mentón, como si quisiera grabarse cada uno de los puntos estratégicos del rostro de Hermione Granger en la memoria.

Ella frunció el entrecejo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba porque estaba con él. ¿Era esa la señal que ella estaba buscando? ¿Eso le demostraba que también le amaba? Estaba tan confundida que no sabía qué decir, qué hacer más que seguir observándole como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

La gente a su alrededor había desaparecido y era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras recargaba su rostro en el de ella y la acercaba más a él. Las luces reflejadas de su collar le daban en el pecho, donde ella se aventuró a tocar parte de la piel descubierta en la parte superior de la camisa, recorriendo la tinta que la marcaba, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón a través de su piel. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento al sentir los labios del animago sobre su cuello. Suspiró y sintió como él también lo había hecho.

Quería salir de ahí y se lo dio a entender con la mirada. No hacía falta nada más. No había palabras de por medio, solo la mirada cómplice de los dos, sabiendo que no habría marcha atrás y si querían detenerse, ése era el momento preciso.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

La oscuridad de la habitación de Sirius Black era interminable. Una pequeña luz se encendió guiándoles hacia donde fuera que caminaran, sin importar el destino que tomaran. La miró con devoción. No sabía cuánto tiempo había esperado por estar con ella, por amarla, por besarla, por tocarla y sentirla con él y por los roces de Hermione podía suponer que ella también había esperado aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No era el mejor momento, tampoco la mejor situación, estaban conscientes de ello. ¿Qué no lo prohibido hacía todo más tentador? ¿A caso tenían que darle explicaciones al corazón o tenían que escoger a la razón sobre todas las cosas? Tal vez sería lo más prudente, lo más responsable y lo más maduro de hacer. Pero, ¿no se amaban?

Retiró el broche del cabello de Hermione, ella agitó la cabeza para dejar caer su cabello sobre sus hombros y su rostro. Él con un dedo comenzó a recorrer sus hombros, su espalda, su cuello, escuchando la respiración de su amada. Ella pasó sus manos por la camisa, viajando hasta sus hombros por debajo del saco y lo dejó caer suavemente para después pasar sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa mientras besaba ese poco de piel desnuda que podía encontrar en su camino. Retiró los botones uno a uno con parsimonia, deleitándose con cada paso que daba y cada tramo de piel tintada que iba descubriendo, depositando suaves besos en el pecho desnudo del mago, terminando por retirarle la camisa por completo.

Sirius suspiró, gozando el momento, guardándolo en su memoria para siempre, absorbiendo cada pulgada de la piel de Hermione con su olfato, con su tacto, con sus labios. La giró para poder besarle la espalda y encontrarse con el broche del vestido que poco a poco fue retirando de forma delicada para seguir con sus dedos la línea que unía sus hombros con su cuello. Enrolló su cabello en sus dedos, sintiendo su textura, su suavidad, dibujando figuras con él en su espalda.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Hermione no podía controlar los latidos de su corazón, su respiración era cada vez más errática, su piel entera comenzaba a erizarse y se sentía vulnerable ahora estando casi desnuda frente a él. Sirius la abrazó y lentamente pasó su mano por su vientre, dibujando una línea imaginaria hasta llegar a su pecho y con el mismo dedo seguir la curvatura de sus senos. Hermione respingó de la sorpresa y Sirius la juntó más hacia él haciéndola que sintiera la excitación en él.

La depositó suavemente en la cama, llenándola de besos, admirando su belleza exterior. A sus ojos ella era perfecta. La bruja más brillante de su generación. Toda ella era perfecta, la mirara por donde la mirara. No podía entender cómo se había llegado a enamorar de ella tan rápido, tan fácilmente. Su inocencia, su inteligencia. Todos los pequeños detalles, la forma en que se sonrojaba tan solo mirarla, su tartamudeo y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que se escuchaba desde la habitación contigua.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Y estaba tan enamorado, la amaba tanto, que era capaz de dejarla seguir su camino lejos de él, que encontrara a alguien propicio, alguien de su edad. Pero no, quizás era el más puro egoísmo. No quería pensar en nada más en ese momento, sólo quería perderse en sus ojos, recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios, amarla, hacerla suya y que ella lo hiciera suyo.

Se le erizaba la piel solamente de pensar que estaba con Sirius como jamás lo había estado con nadie más. Y Sirius… Sirius nunca había amado a nadie tanto como a ella. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y aún no lo sabían.

Sus manos detenían las de ella con suavidad enredados entre las sábanas, uniéndose en una danza horizontal dándose la prueba de amor perfecto, recorriendo con sus labios el cuerpo ajeno, conociendo lo desconocido, haciéndose el amor por primera vez habiéndolo deseado tantas otras.

Sus manos traviesas recorriéndolo por completo, delineando las cicatrices de su espalda, los tatuajes que dibujaban sus brazos, apartándole el cabello del rostro para no perder ningún detalle de ese mar color gris del que ya se sentía presa de sus olas, de su marea misteriosa que estaba descubriendo poco a poco. Ese mar al que se había adentrado sin miedo como sirena de leyendas de piratas. Sonrió. Se sentía extasiada, feliz de estar con él, de sentirlo como nunca antes, de verdaderamente sentirlo con ella sin tartamudear, sin ponerse nerviosa, solo un par de amantes hablando con sus cuerpos hasta lo indecible, hundidos en el silencio de su respiración, de los roces de sus piernas, de sus cuerpos.

Deseaba haberle dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle, demostrarle que no era una niña mucho antes que esa noche, que no tuviera que haberla visto llorar escondida en su habitación que compartía con Ginny cuando estaban ahí. Deseaba que la tomara como la adulta que era y no como la mejor amiga de su ahijado. Ella era una mujer; inocente, tal vez, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo. Y parecía que finalmente él se estaba dando cuenta de ello mientras él le recorría la espalda con sus dedos, dibujando figuras multiformes con los mismos, haciéndola sentir desfallecer.

¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de ella? ¿Por qué no había visto su perfección antes? Para él, ella ya no era una niña, menos después de esa noche en la que le había entregado su inocencia sin reparos porque le amaba. Él lo había aceptado por la misma razón y quizás también por egoísmo, por celos, pues no podía concebir la idea de Hermione con alguien más que no fuera él.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Con tan solo un beso se había vuelto adicto a ella. Sentía que podría morir si no estaba con ella. La deseaba, la necesitaba de una forma inexplicable. Ese era el resultado. Tenerla a su lado, acariciándole la espalda mientras dormía tan tranquila, tan hermosa y perfecta. ¿Qué había hecho? Le había robado la inocencia a una chiquilla y ahora se sentía culpable. Pero era egoísta y regresaba a la idea de que nada malo se había hecho. Que todo había sido perfecto y que jamás la dejaría. No, no lo haría.

La miró una vez más para después abrazarla y susurrarle en el oído que la amaba con locura, que era su todo, que jamás la dejaría sola y que primero moriría antes de lastimarla. Quería que el momento fuera para siempre, quedarse siempre ahí, así, tan juntos, tan perfectos, tan el uno del otro, tal para cual aunque fueran tan diferentes y todos los pronósticos no auguraran nada bueno para ellos. Así. Ese momento.

Le retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro y luego se quedó dormido, con la imagen de Hermione, durmiendo con tanta paz. Le pasó un brazo por el vientre, acercándola más a él, depositarle suaves besos en el cuello y en los hombros mientras ella descansaba y él cuidaba de sus sueños, como cuidaría de ella de ahora en adelante.

Porque ella era suya y él era suyo. Para siempre.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Díganmelo todo en un review.**

**¡****Saludos!**

**Tristana.**


End file.
